It's Cold Outside
by elphabachan
Summary: Ellis doesn't want to shovel without getting something in return. NickXEllis. Don't like that? You don't have to read it.


**A/N: Yeah, so I got snowed in this weekend (Minnesota Blizzard For the Loss!), and came up with this thanks to slight cabin fever (and some Baileys with my hot cocoa). I don't even know what I've done here….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Valve does. But I wish I'd find Nick under my tree!**

"Why did we ever move here?" Nick shouted as he opened the front door to the house, a snow caked parka adorning his body. Ellis looked up from the couch, and snorted.

"You wanted to," he answered, shaking his head as he went back to his car magazine. "Not me. You're the one who said that Midwest Winters would be the best defense against zombies if they ever came back. You're the one who convinced me that winters here couldn't be THAT bad. YOU'RE the one who said that I was a wimp if I couldn't handle a little snow and cold-."

"Well I take it all back, because shoveling is The Devil," Nick snapped, tossing his coat on the floor. "You're the one going out next."

"I already shoveled today!"

"And it's STILL snowing, Ellis, so until it stops we're going to KEEP shoveling!"

Ellis snorted, and pulled the blanket around his body even more. "This sucks. I hate winter. I didn't really like it in Savannah but in Wisconsin it's unbearable. I blame you for making us move here."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Nick muttered, tearing his boots off his feet and stamping through the living room towards the kitchen. He needed a drink. A hot one, preferably. A Cuddler Cocktail sounded like heaven, but he didn't know if they had amaretto. Whatever, even if he just had to settle for Jameson straight from the bottle, he didn't care.

Fuck. And he had to think about dinner too. He didn't even know if they had decent food in the fridge, and there was no way he was going out in the snow storm. He didn't even think he could get his car down the driveway, much less through the road to the city. He opened the refrigerator, hoping that there was SOMETHING at least, and frowned when he saw that the only option was leftover chili.

"Hey Nick?" Ellis called from the living room. "D'ya think that maybe you'd be willin' to shovel again?"

"What?" Nick asked, incredulously. "Hell no. Screw you."

"But you're better in the cold than I am!"

"How do you figure? I'm from California for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, NORTHERN California!" Ellis complained. "You're better suited for this than I am!"

"There's a huge difference between Northern California and Wisconsin in the winter," Nick stated, flatly. "Besides, you're the one who was really excited that we'd get a White Christmas."

"This is more than I expected, Nick, an' you know it."

"We take turns, kid, get used to it," Nick mumbled. "It's either you shovel in an hour, or we get snowed in until God knows when."

"… I don't know," Ellis said, scratching his head. "I really don't want to shovel…."

Nick looked at Ellis, incredulously. "You do realize that we live out in the sticks and that the plows won't get out here until… Well, I don't know when. If we don't keep shoveling, we could be trapped until…. I don't know, the middle of the week? If we're lucky?"

"Well it's not like we're shovelin' the main road into the city, so we're stuck anyway, ain't we?" Ellis asked. Nick was about to retort with a snide comment, but then realized that… Yeah. Yeah, they pretty much were. "'Sides… It's cold outside."

Nick smirked. Of course it was cold outside. But whatever, he didn't need any more convincing. "Fine. If you're okay with being stuck in here until they dig us out, I'm game. Just don't come crying to me if you get bored."

"I won't get bored," Ellis muttered, insulted at the insinuation. "There's lots to do around here! I mean… Well, the snow makes it hard to do stuff outside, but…. Well we have board games, an' movies, an'….. I don't know." Hm, maybe boredom would be a threat. But he REALLY didn't want to shovel.

"Heh, I can think of some other things," Nick snickered, grabbing a glass to bring back to the bar in the living room. Ellis felt his face turn a little red, even though they'd been together for awhile now and done all sorts of things. He still couldn't help but turn flush when Nick insinuated such things. "Want some whiskey?"

"No thanks," Ellis said, scratching his head and leaning on the other side of the bar. "…. Hey Nick?"

"Hm?"

"… So…. You wanna, like, go upstairs an'…. You know."

"Fuck?"

"Yeah…."

Nick was always in the mood for that, but it was kind of fun to make his younger lover squirm a bit. So he shrugged as he poured his drink. "Eh. Shoveling took a bit out of me, Overalls, I think I'd rather just sit on the couch and watch some poker on ESPN or something."

Ellis frowned, brow knitting and feet shuffling. "Well I shoveled too an' I feel up to it." He didn't want to whine, as he didn't want to sound like a girl (more to the point, Nick's ex wife), but suddenly the thought was planted in his head and he knew it wouldn't leave willingly. "I mean, we don't hafta of course, but-."

"I'm just not sure I could muster the strength," Nick lied, plopping on the couch and flipping on the TV, savoring the cruel game he'd started. He knew he could be a real dick when it came to teasing the kid, especially with sex, but he couldn't help himself. He was perfectly aware that his stocking deserved coal, mountains of it.

"Oh, well I know how t' fix that!" Ellis exclaimed, a smile breaking on his face. "I'LL be on top tonight!"

Nick straightened up, holding up a hand. "Whoa whoa whoa, tiger, let's not-."

"Yeah!" Ellis continued, at once taken with the idea and getting quite excited about it. "Yeah, I'll be on top and do all the work, and you can jus' relax and let ME take care of YOU!"

"I never said that I was willing to have it THAT way!" Well this had blown up in his face. Yes, they would switch off every once in awhile, to keep things interesting, but Nick PREFERRED topping. Always had.

"Aw come on, Nick, you're the one who suggested it!"

"I made a passing innuendo, I did NOT say that I was going to let you top!"

"You always complain but then you always like it," Ellis pointed out, sitting next to him on the couch. "If you let me do this, I swear, I will make it up to you. Hell, I will shovel! Seriously, I'll shovel all the way down the driveway, an' I won't complain, not once. Even if it's cold outside."

"Oh it's going to be cold outside," Nick grumbled, and Ellis held up his hand in promise. "….. Look, if we do this, you HAVE to do it the way that I like."

"Uh huh, I will."

"And I don't want you bitching when it's seven below and you're STILL shoveling the driveway, understand me?"

"Yep, I do, I sure do."

"…. Fine," Nick relented, and Ellis pumped his fist to his side. "But you had better fucking well seduce the hell out of me, kid."

"I will! I just gotta get some stuff b'fore-."

"Fine. I'll be upstairs waiting. But I'm taking the whiskey!" He stood up grumpily, snatched up the bottle of Jameson, and walked up the steps. Ellis chuckled to himself, and began to look around for supplies. After all, Nick was picky when he was on bottom. It took some preparation and enticement.

Nick was sitting on the bed, scowling at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he'd even agreed to this. It wasn't that he necessarily disliked being on bottom. Hell, Ellis knew his way around that switch up, and could for sure make Nick come over and over. But it just seemed humiliating. Unless it was done in a very particular way, he was more distracted with being out of control, and it wasn't fun being out of control until his muscles were out of control too. So he took another swig of whiskey, and barely moved when Ellis finally opened the door.

"Close your eyes," Ellis stated, and Nick sighed dramatically, and did so while arching an eyebrow. "Don't act like it's the worst thing in the world, I do it ALL the time for you."

"Because you LOVE it," Nick sneered, and he just knew that Ellis was turning red in the face.

"Jus', shut up and relax," Ellis muttered, and Nick held back another snarky remark. After all, the kid was going to shovel. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Nick did so, and Ellis straddled his lap.

"Why did I have them closed in the first place?" he asked, skeptically.

"You'll find out. For now, though…" He ran a hand down the front of Nick's shirt in a teasing manner. Nick sighed, his stomach tingling a bit at the touch, and slinked an arm around the kid's lower back, pulling him in closer. Ellis smiled that goofy grin, and put his hands to the older mans stubbly cheeks, drawing his lips in for a kiss. Nick raked his other arm up Ellis' back, tugging at the sweater, impatiently. Ellis smirked as they kissed, and began to unbutton Nick's shirt, slowly, fiddling with the garment with one hand and running the other along the chest hair as the cloth moved away. The older man pulled the younger's ass back down on his lap, trying to pull the shirt up and over, but Ellis wouldn't let him do it. He huffed, slightly frustrated, and broke the kiss as his own shirt came off.

"You're a fucking tease," he growled, and Ellis shrugged as he threw the shirt on the floor. "Aren't you going to take your shirt off?"

"Jeeze, Nick, learn some patience," Ellis said, and reached down under the bed. "Wanna see why you had to close your eyes?"

"I want you to take your shirt off."

Ellis, pretending he didn't hear him, tugged something out from under the bed, and it took Nick a couple of moments to realize that it was two long pieces of red tinsel from their Christmas tree. The cheap and tacky shit that Ellis had insisted upon when they were shopping for decorations was irksome, Nick had never been one for that stuff himself. But seeing Ellis hold them up made his stomach flutter. "So what are you going to do with those?" he asked, knowing the answer and practically groaning the question.

"Now come on, Nick, we've been together for three years, I know what you like when you're on bottom," Ellis replied, moving one of the conman's wrists to the metal bed frame and tying it there, sturdily, with the tinsel. Nick ran his tongue across his teeth, and let Ellis tie up the other limb as well, arms hanging limp and only held up by the bondage.

"You're so weird," Ellis continued, running his hand down Nick's chest again, which made the older man squirm a little. "It's like, you hate being out of control unless you are REALLY out of control! Then you just LOVE it!"

"I hate that I can't touch you though," Nick said, voice husky, leaning forward as far as he could in an effort to kiss him, but Ellis pulled back, teasingly. Nick groaned, tugging on his wrists, to no avail, and the younger man slowly pulled his sweater off. "Come on, hurry it up."

"What for?"

"Because I'm tied to the fucking bed with goddamn Christmas Tree tinsel and you're taking forever!" Ellis grinned, loving to see Nick so desperate for him.

"I'm goin' about as fast as you do, thanks," he said as he reached in and began to undo Nick's belt. "You're real mean too sometimes ya know." Nick shivered as Ellis brushed his fingers again the slowly growing erection while removing the pants.

"Man, if Keith knew what I was usin' tinsel for," he continued, shaking his head, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring up Keith in the bedroom, Overalls."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he blushed, and undid his own jeans. "I just feel kinda bad usin' Christmas tinsel for this, but it was all I could find. We ripped the scarves last time an' never did replace 'em."

"I don't care what you use," Nick said, chewing his lips as Ellis pulled off his tee shirt, savoring the sight of the kid in his boxers and nothing more. Except that damn baseball cap. "Would you take the hat off please?"

"I'll take it off when I want," Ellis sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Fuck, fine, whatever."

Ellis got back on the bed, straddling the older man again, but being careful not to touch him as he hovered. He leaned in and kissed him again, and let Nick begin exploring and probing with his tongue, more than happy to do the same. But he still wouldn't give Nick the satisfaction of touching his body in any other way, besides trying to manipulate their legs together. Nick raised his crotch, desperately trying to make some contact but unable to, and he moaned in frustration. Ellis began to kiss his neck, but still kept his hips away.

"Jesus CHRIST, El, why are you such a goddamn tease?"

"Y'already called me a tease earlier," Ellis replied, voice nearly sing song as he dodged his hips away. Nick tried pulling him back down with one of his legs, but Ellis jerked from the snare with ease. "I thought you liked it when I teased ya."

"No one likes a tease."

Ellis glanced down at the older man's crotch, and snickered. "I have a feelin' you're lyin'. An' since when do I need an excuse?"

"I want to know WHY you're being so damn difficult," Nick asked, and Ellis tilted his head to the side.

"Well…. Cuz Nick, it's cold outside." He began kissing Nick's neck again, and moved his lips down his collarbone and down the chest. The proximity to his dick was getting dangerously close, and he swallowed back another moan, feeling Ellis' body heat. Oh God, it was becoming too much to bear. If he could just fucking touch him…

"Ellis," he gasped, and the hick raised his eyebrows, tossing his hat to the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I want…. I want you to…"

"You want me to… what?" Ellis asked, cheekily.

Nick swallowed dryly, his eyes taking in the sight before him and wishing his touch could too, and leaned in as close as he could.

"Fuck me," he rasped.

"Huh? I can't hear ya."

"I said FUCK ME," Nick snarled, tugging on his arms. How he hated and loved the way the tinsel felt around his wrists, it rubbed and it hurt and it seared. "Do it hard and do it now."

"Oh, you want me t' fuck you?"

"Yes, for the love of God, yes, YES," Nick begged, fighting the restraints.

Ellis grinned, the demand music to his ears. "Okay then." He tugged Nick's boxers down, throwing them over his shoulder onto the floor. "I love it when you beg."

"Fuck you."

"You got it backwards."

"ELLIS-."

"Jeeze, hold your horses," Ellis stated, always amused by how hot and heavy Nick got when tied up. It was fun having the shoe on the other foot. It didn't happen all that often, but when it did, both men enjoyed it, even if one of them didn't like to admit it. He removed his boxers too, and then reached over Nick to open the nightstand drawer.

One of the reasons Nick wasn't fond of being on bottom was how needy he would always find himself. Once Ellis had figured out that bondage to the point of immobility kinked him out, he was done for. As Ellis lubed himself up, Nick swallowed multiple times, preparing himself for the loss of control and the love-hate relationship he had with it. Ellis moved himself forward, sitting on his legs, and pulled Nick into his lap, positioning himself at the con man's entrance.

"Still want me to fuck ya?"

"Yes."

Ellis moved his hand to Nick's shaft, stoking it abruptly. "Are ya sure?"

"YES GODDAMMIT."

Ellis grinned in triumph, and slowly began his entrance into the older man. Nick groaned, the initial motion always strained and a bit painful, as he wasn't as used to it as the mechanic was. Ellis slowed down a little, hoping to make it easier for his lover, and Nick nodded gradually, giving him permission to continue. Ellis nodded back, trying to loosen him up with gentle gyrations, and then took the con man by the hips, starting to thrust into him, evenly and tempered. Nick closed his eyes, the initial discomfort a small price to pay for the flutters that begin to dance within him. Ellis pulled back a bit, and then thrust in again, making Nick whimper.

Ellis panted as he continuously rocked himself up and into Nick, moving one hand from the con man's hip to the metal bed post, using it to pull himself in more. Nick keened a bit, pulling against his festive restraints until it hurt too much to do so. He ground himself down into Ellis, trying to hit the spot that sent electricity through his entire being, but the mechanic was two steps ahead. Ellis hitched his arm up and gripped the older man's shoulder, making it so the thrusts began to shoot pleasure through Nick's spine.

Ellis pressed his forehead against Nick's shoulder, ignoring how his legs were starting to go numb because of the position and the weight of his lover, and grinned. "Oh fuck, Nick," he murmured, ramming into his ass harder now. "I want to make you come so hard."

"So do it harder," Nick demanded, and Ellis obeyed, taking Nick's gasp as a compliment. He tipped Nick backwards a bit so his shoulder blades were against the metal, and he descended upon his lips, kissing violently as he dove deeper inside.

"I like fuckin' you," he drawled in the older man's ear, and Nick smirked right before yelping with pleasure. The con man, unable to use an arm, twisted one of his leg's around Ellis' lower back, pulling him in more so he would hit the prostate every. Single. Time. "An' I know that even though you pretend not to, you like it when I give it to ya. I KNOW you do."

Nick swallowed, and Ellis' bright blue eyes met his steely green ones. The mechanic held the gaze and he rocked forward again. Nick bit his lip, keeping in his gasp. Even though he knew that Ellis knew, let him keep guessing. Even if just a little bit. "Thought you said you were going to make me come, Overalls."

Ellis snickered through his gasping, and removed his palm from the metal bed frame, moving it to Nick's cock. It was hard to sound confident when he was so close to coming himself, the sensations and heat around his dick clenching and throbbing, but he nodded anyway. "I sure am, N-Nick."

As Ellis began to fondle the already hard member, Nick turned his head up, smacking it against the metal frame as he cried out. His fingers flexed, grasping at air, and he rolled his head around, moaning to the ceiling. The noises coming from his throat caused Ellis to shake as he plunged in again, teetering a little close for comfort.

"I'm about there, kid," Nick stated, before a spasm racked his body, and Ellis, nearing his own climax, nodded. "K-keep it up, for fuck's sake, keep going!"

"I will!" Ellis promised, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on getting his lover exactly where he needed to be. "G-good?"

"YES," Nick confirmed, rolling his hips to meet the thrusts, hitching his other leg around Ellis' back as well, making one last ditch effort to move his climax along.

"Oh God!" Ellis grunted, pumping Nick's cock faster and thrusting in time with his hand motions. As he felt the length tense up, he buried himself deeply, hoping that Nick was close behind, because in a moment he'd be finished. "OHMYGODNICK!" His cum settled deep, and as his dick tensed and released, he sucked in air desperately. It was at this time that Nick felt his own orgasm leap upon him.

"CHRIST, EL, FUCKING YES!" he shouted, his hips bucking into the air as his seed began to spill on Ellis' palm. His body clenched and released repeatedly, and he slumped back against the bed frame, utterly spent. Ellis leaned forward, forehead stilling itself against Nick's, and both men had to catch their collective breaths.

"….. Good?" Ellis asked, always needing that reassurance from his older lover, and Nick chuckled wearily. He didn't understand how the kid could wonder such things after such skills made him practically scream with pleasure, and yet it was the same thing every time.

"Yeah, it was good," he replied, nodding, and Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's torso, pleased to hear it. He kissed the con man happily, and nuzzled into his neck briefly before sitting up.

"So…..," he ventured. "Can you shovel?"

"WHAT?" Nick exclaimed, arms wrenching against the restraints in indignation. "Hell no, kid, we had a deal! YOU'RE shoveling and you AREN'T bitching about it! I'd be surprised if I can fucking WALK after what we just did, I'm NOT shoveling!"

"Jeeze, fine!" Ellis stated, removing himself and standing up to gather his clothing. "I s'pose you're right, a deal's a deal, and you held up your end've it." He wrinkled his nose as he looked out the window. "Man….. It's cold outside."

"Ellis-," Nick started, pulling on the tinsel.

"Naw, you're right, I'll stop complainin'," he said, waving off his lover as he pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. "Could be worse, could be filled with snow zombies! Could you even imagine?"

"Ellis-!"

"Okay okay, I'm goin', Nick!" Ellis snapped, clothing under his arm. "I just gotta shower first, THEN I'll go 'n shovel! Man, you must think I'm real dumb 'r somethin'." He left the room quickly, wanting to get clean and on the job before Nick continued to chastise him for trying to get out of it.

Nick, on the other hand, was trying his damnedest to get out of the holiday-style bondage, and still to no avail. "DAMMIT ELLIS!"

For being tacky and ugly tinsel, it sure was resilient.


End file.
